Kidnapped by Kaname
by ninjarox
Summary: a completly random chat i had with Kitty-Wolf-Chan over facebook that has nothing to do with anything and i thought 'hey, why not make it a fanfic' enjoy the randomness when me with all me OC powers and Cat visit Cross Academy ; ONESHOT!cussing


**HELLO! Welcome to my completly random and unnessecary (is that how you spell it?) fanfiction which was actually a chat i had with the BAMF Kitty-Wolf-Chan!**

**I'm Tessa (cause thats my name) and Kitty's Cat...cause thats her nickname! MEOW!**

**Tessa (me) has awesome powers in this story from other fictions i haven't posted yet: Harry Potter, Vampire Knight, Doctor Who, Naruto and i think that MIGHT be it...probably yeah**

**Diclaimer: I OWN ALL! MWAHAHAHHA! **

* * *

Cat: Is it just me or is it getting colder as it gets closer to Winter?

Tessa: its getting colder

Cat: Oh...cuz I think my feet are freezing off…

Tessa: i suggest socks  
and lots of them

Cat: But that means I have to get up

Tessa: i taught u well

Cat: I thought Shikamaru taught me

Tessa: Shikamaru is my disciple

Cat: That's crazy, man. He INVENTED the word lazy

Tessa: that's what u think

Cat: That's what I know

Tessa: who told u?

Cat: Kisame O_O

Tessa: Kisames a dickwad then

Kisame: BITCH!

Tessa: FUCK OFF!

Kisame: *pokes out tongue and leaves*

Cat: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO KISAME! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE KISAMEIST TESSA! *sobs*

Other Tessa: imagine what they did to Amy Pond in the 5th series

Cat: TOO MUCH THINKING! INFORMATION OVERLOAD! *clutches head*

Flesh: hehehe *evil grin*

Cat: SONIC *gets out sonic screwdriver and presses button*

Flesh: NUUUU! IM MELTING! *melts*

Cat: *grins and strikes a pose* I knew there was a reason why I stole this other than for opening safes

TARDIS: *telepathicness* GET THE FUCK INSIDE ME AND FIND MY FREAK!

Cat: O_O this is strange, even for me

TARDIS: you get used to it

Cat: yeaahhh…right. So whats this business bout 'finding your freak'?

TARDIS: my freak of a thing has been kidnapped by some batshit crazy dude…and im a box, I cant exactly do much

Cat: Do you know what the batshit crazy dude looked like?

TARDIS: he was tall, with brown hair, red eyes and wore a suit…yeah that's about it *shows picture of familiar vampiric paedophile*

Cat: =_= I know that creep. *steps inside TARDIS* ONWARDS TO CROSS ACADEMY *presses a few random buttons with no clue how to work the TARDIS*

TARDIS: *sighs and whooshes u away to Cross Academy* your as bad as the Doctor

Cat: *flashes a grin* I'm going to take that as a compliment

TARDIS: you really shouldn't but okay

Cat: oh ye of little faith

TARDIS: tis my thing, NOW FIND IT!

Cat: OKAY! *steps out of TARDIS* wow, never knew TARDISes could be so scary...

Senri: *just happens to be walking past* Caitlyn? What are you doing here?

Cat: Long story short, I was told by a time machine to save its freak from the creep

Senri: ...ah huh. Since you're looking for Kaname, he's in the moon dorms

Cat: OMK! THANKS SENRI! I'll give you some pocky later *runs into moon dorms* KANA-CREEP! UNHAND THE FREAK! *dramatic heroine pose*

Tessa: OI! IM NOT A FREAK! * sips on blood while in cage*

Cat: TARDIS's words, not mine

Kana:*blinks* what are you doing here, Caitlyn?

ME: Oh, Jesus. I need to explain this to everyone don't I? Basically, I'm being awesome and freeing 'the freak'

Tessa: damn Sexy, shes so mean…

TARDIS: *telepathic* I HEARD THAT!

Tessa: LOVE YOU TOO BITCH! and im aware you stole my sonic cat *glares at cat*

Cat: Woah...that was yours? Huh...I never realised *looks at sonic* Well, I'm keeping it

Tessa: BITCH! IF I HAD THAT I WOULD BE HERE! GIMME MY SONIC NOW-ETH!

Cat: *shrugs* Fine, I'll just steal some other unsuspecting person's sonic *throws you sonic*

Kaname: *catches it before it gets to you* I didn't go through all this trouble so you could escape

Tessa: *growls* if you dont let me go i will get very angry, very soon

Cat: *plays 'Dun. Dun. DUUUUNNN' on keyboard*

Tessa: -_-

Cat: *flashes a grin* Just adding to the mood

Kaname: *pinches bridge of nose* I'm surrounded by idiots

Tessa: i thought you would be used to it by now, you live with this lot *gestures to the rest of the vamps*

Hanabusa and Greg: THAT'S SO MEEAANNN!

Tessa: you know I love you

Hanabusa and Greg: *grin* we know

Tessa: good, NOW GET ME OUT BEFORE I GO ON A RAGE!

Greg: RAWR! *tackles Kana, who in turn drops the sonic*

Hana: *grabs sonic and throws it to you* CATCH!

Tessa: *grins* my boys *catches screwdriver and uses it to unlock cage* it may have been vampire and ninja proof, but a lot has changed since we last met Kaname

Cat: *grins* Now it has to be TIME LORD PROOF next time

Tessa: *hits cat* DON'T TELL HIM!

Cat: *cough* I mean...EMU! *points*

Everyone else: *looks* WHERE?

Tessa: *knocks them all out except for Greg and Hanabusa* now, what were you doing this time, my dear cousin? *picks up Kanames clip board*

Cat: He probably started working with Oro-pedo and wanted to give you to him O_O becuz you are pretty powerful- BUT THAT'S JUST A GUESS!

Tessa: *glares at cat* you were in on this, weren't you?

Cat: Oh yes because I just LOVE Oroichimaru *rolls eyes*

Greg: Can I detect a bit of sarcasm in that?

Cat: =_= No, not at all

Tessa: hnn *does the 'im watching you' thing* so…*looks over sheet* ooh, it's a profile, lets see here. Name, age, DOB, powers…? Powers include; element manipulation, flexibility, intense strength blah blah blah, details from our little fight last year, that was fun wasn't it! *looks at u* remember when he cried? God I loved that part! And unknown…that's what he wanted to know!

Cat: *shrugs* I enjoyed torturing Hidan and Deidara better *giggles sadistically* THAT WAS SO FUN~!

Tessa: yes that was very fun…never eating another snow cone again though

Cat: I had one just the other week~! When Hawaiian shaved ice is that good, you ignore what happened in the past and hope that no one is as diabolical as us ^_^

Tessa: ah, good point now i want one! so, tell me what we know via observation!

Cat: Kaname the pedo vampire creep is working with Oroichimaru, the pedo snake creep to find out your powers!

Tessa: HALF RIGHT! We don't actually have any proof that he's working with Orochimaru but he is trying to find out my powers and stuff like that! NOW, why is he doing it, what does he plan to do? I bet he's trying to find out my weaknesses so next time something happens he can blackmail me and make me his slave!

Cat: I still reckon he's working with snake-pedo...

Hanabusa: I SHALL PROTECT YOU, TESSA! *hugs you*

Tessa: *hugs back* thanks guys but I think I can handle myself now that I know what he's doing. And he probably is working with Oro-pedo but we have no proof yet so lets come back to that later~!

Cat: Psh, how'd you even get caught anyway? It isn't exactly like you

Tessa: i got distracted okay! happens a lot, u should know

Cat: What's that supposed to mean?

Hana (short for Hanabusa): *sighs* Emu

Cat: I don't have a short attention span or anything! It's just-where?

Tessa: see? now, i suggest we get out of here befor-too late they're awake-RUN! *runs in direction of TARDIS*

Cat: Ehehe...come on guys, it's just a big misunders-BYE! *runs after you*

TARDIS: HURRY UP! I DON'T WANNA BE BOMBARDED BY PSHYCOS!

Cat: They're not psychos. Just...in need of mental help. Jeez, get it right. *dives into TARDIS*

TARDIS: don't argue with the time and space traveling get away machine or you may get your comeuppance!

Cat: I'm not scared! *pauses* but nonetheless, can I say you are looking beautifully blue today. I love the colour blue.

TARDIS: why thank you, I just got a paint job!

Cat: Well I think it looks fabu-where's Tessa?

Tessa: *still outside* so what your saying, is that you want to find out my powers, suck my blood so you get said powers and know how to control them ,and rule over…well everything?

Kaname: Yes

me: well thats a lame plan. *steps inside TARDIS then pops head out* have you ever thought of wearing a bow-tie and fez? *puts them on him* there we go *locks TARDIS* well that was fun, now, where to? home? OHSHC?

Cat: Narnia- does the TARDIS even go there? Probably not...I DON'T KNOW! IM TOO BUSY THINKING ABOUT SMURFS!

Tessa: no, she does not take us to Narnia or to the Smurfs, those are parallel universes and will cause some big wibbley- wobbley- timey- wimey…stuff

Cat: Darn...Well, I suppose Mars would be nice- wait, no. Mars freaks me out after that 'Waters of Mars' episode. Jeez, that was creepy. Got nightmares for weeks. ANYWAY, let's go to...the AKATSUKI! I have Hell to pay


End file.
